Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound processing in hearing prostheses.
Related Art
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and/or sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways of the outer and/or middle ear are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicular chain or ear canal. Sensorineural hearing loss occurs when there is damage to the inner ear, or to the nerve pathways from the inner ear to the brain.
Unilateral hearing loss (UHL) or single-sided deafness (SSD) is a specific type of hearing impairment where an individual has one deaf ear and one contralateral functional ear (i.e., one partially deaf, substantially deaf, completely deaf, non-functional and/or absent ear and one functional or substantially functional ear that is at least more functional than the deaf ear). Individuals who suffer from single-sided deafness experience substantial or complete conductive and/or sensorineural hearing loss in their deaf ear.